


The Ties of Rally Cat

by NeoCatNight



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Noir, Cat Burglars, Cat Ears, Cat Puns, Cat/Human Hybrids, Chaos, Chaotic Good, Closeted, Closeted Character, Crazy, Depressing, Depression, Detective Noir, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Film Noir, Fur, Furry, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Insanity, M/M, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Mystery Stories, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Sad Ending, Skeletons In The Closet, cat characters, furry characters, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCatNight/pseuds/NeoCatNight





	The Ties of Rally Cat

“It's three hundred square feet. The kitchen, bedroom and living room are the same room. I don’t think the stove works. There's a refrigerator here, but I wouldn’t turn it on. When I did, the whole complex had a power outage. That might be a coincidence, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. The bathroom water works… that is if you like your water black. I don’t remember when the bathtub was washed, so you might want to get some heavy duty cleaning supplies. And uhhh… that's about it. You sure you want this?”  
“Of course,” I answered quickly to prevent second thoughts from arising, “Anything to get away from my foster parents.”  
“Welp… Have fun.” the landlord concluded, jumping out to the halls and slamming the cracked door hard.   
This place couldn’t be so bad. When she slammed that door, the hinges didn’t pop off like I expected. The paint chipped into white piles whenever I walked past it, but it surprised me that the piece of scrap wood had paint. Well, for now at least. The door led straight to the kitchen. The kitchen appeared to make up about one eighth of the home. This should have been just for the hat rack, but somehow the architects managed to fit a rusted stove, a busted refrigerator, and two feet of counter surface here. Pretty impressive, I had to think. I wished the counter had a sink. I guess I had to wash my greens in the bathroom. Oh wait, she said something about the water running black. No problem, I could run down to the back parking lot and use the hose spout for all my hydro needs. I put my white fedora on the countertop. The fabric of my hat probably contracted a disease upon contact with the disgusting surface.   
I stepped out of the kitchen, which was only two steps from the door. The splintered grey hardwood changed to a stained, beige, brown carpet. The carpet covered the bedroom and living room combo. Two areas of comfort in one room? What a deal! The living room, if you could call it that, consisted of a chewed up shag couch and… that was about it. While the couch leaned on the right wall, since the back feet were missing, the bed and nightstand was pushed to the left. Man, that couch was a sight to behold. It looked like the skins of various poodles were stretched over a one person mattress. The bed looked even more gorgeous. No stands, no boxspring and thin linens that appeared to be soaked in a swamp a thousand times over. Boy, you can’t beat that fresh smell.  
Two sliding double doors, at the back left wall led to the bathroom. It squished the kitchen into its cramped state. If the bathroom took up all of the space and it needed to have double doors, it had to be the best part of the home. I pushed the two doors open and beheld the beauty inside. The smell in here reeked even better. Nothing like the mixture of dead goldfish with a hint of raw sewage. I saw the sink I heard so much about. Inside its bowl, lined with tacky granite, I saw a ring of black and a mighty hairball in the drain. The bathtub and shower combo… looked… great! Words couldn’t describe how indescribably not clean it looked. The toilet looked to never be used. I guess the previous owners went in every other nook and cranny but there. I opened the lid to see if it had water and… my, that's one impressively big rat.  
This is my home, and what a lovely home. I had a fresh start here. I was free from the shackles of the orphanage, free of the dizzying back and forth confusion of adoption and away from my fake parents. I’m my own parent now. Whatever I say, goes. I opened the window to the right side of the bed to let in the air and take in the view. My expansive view of the back alley with the dumpers and the homeless cats. The back wall of the smoke show looked amazing. Sucking in the fresh scents, I thought to myself. My life is just beginning. No time to waste, I can do whatever I want, take in new experiences, new feelings. There's a world teeming with excitement, and I was going to take it by the balls! Whatever came my way, I would commit to it fully. I looked back to see a telephone at the nightstand. I hoped the line worked. I wanted to call Tom and invite her to my new pad.   
Someone knocked at the door. A handful of paint flaked to the hardwood. My first visitor, and I’ve only been living here for three minutes. It almost felt like the author of my life wanted things to get going already. Had to make sure I looked decent to be seen. I ruffled up the collar of my white dress shirt, pulled the straps of my suspenders, and adjusted my tight white pants with the grey stripes.  
I jumped back into the kitchen where my high heeled dress shoes made an echoing tap. My hand twisted the gold door knob. With a forceful push, the hinges loosed and the door swung inside.  
“Well hey there, kitty.” A nice girl in black fur greeted, “I have a housewarming gift for you.”  
She looked pretty. Almost too pretty to be wasting her time with my poor little ass. A green silk dress hugged her slender, hourglass figure. An emerald green which complemented her jewel like eyes. The low lashed gaze she gave me was piercing. Through her friendly smirk, I saw perfect teeth of a pearl tint. Glitters of white against black lips. Yeah, she was a looker… I guess. In her thin, hawthorn branch like arms, she held a bouquet of green flowers in a black plastic wrap. A nice gift to spruce this place up. I thanked her for it, taking it away from her to place it on the counter with my hat. A moment of odd silence passed. I broke the cold air with an introduction, “My name’s Rally Cat. This is my first home.”  
“Pleasure,” she purred, “I’m Callie. I live a few doors down from you. I make sure to introduce myself to everyone on my floor.”  
What a nice girl. She must be popular and loved by everyone here. I was about to say goodbye to her, say nice meeting you, see ya around, something like that. Then she said, “You know, there's something special about those flowers.”  
“What's special about them?”  
She stepped into my kitchen. Both of us became fixated on the bouquet she gave me. She whispered to me, “In this town, everything has a secret. I can show you.”

I sat at the edge of my bed. She sat next to me. I didn’t know what was going to happen, but I had an odd feeling. I didn’t know how I ended up at the bed, or why I thought it was a good idea to let her in this deep. As I thought earlier, Whatever came my way, I would commit to it. My brain must have been defaulting to this mindset. She had the flowers in her arms, staring at me while I stared at the back wall. The low lash look, the even and intense breathing on my neck. I think I knew what she wanted. Quite a strange way to introduce herself to her neighbors. Maybe that was why she was so popular and liked. I guess I wouldn’t have minded if I went through with it, but… I don’t know what's wrong with me. I just can’t feel that way towards women.   
“Ya hungry?” she asked me.  
That's definitely an innuendo I’m not familiar with. Playing the innocent game, I answered, “I could go for a cheeseburger.”  
I looked back at her. She moved away a little to give me some space. She held something small in her palm. A wad of some plant. Probably the secret of the flower. She wanted to give it to me, so I asked, “What is it?”  
Her answer was, “It's a cheeseburger.”  
It didn’t look like any burger I’ve ever seen. It looked like a chewed up spit of garden weeds. I caught an odd smell from it. Sweet yet sour, it was almost sickening, but not as bad as how the home smelled. It felt fresh, natural, and something else. She wanted me to put it in my mouth and she probably wouldn’t leave until I did. The motto my brain stuck to. Whatever came my way, do it. What was the worst that could happen? It was just a little plant. Plants are healthy. Much healthier than a cheeseburger. I took it from her palm. It smelled much worse in my possession. It had to taste better than this. Here I go. Karpe diem, or whatever the kids say these days. I popped it in my mouth and chewed. Nope, the taste is worse. It tasted like what the floor would taste. Musty, sour and with a hint of ‘oh no, what have you done?’ I swallowed and that was it.  
“Uh… thanks.” I said to her, “It was… tasty.”  
“Just wait, kitty.” she mumbled, laying back, “How about you take a rest with me?”  
“I think I want to go out now and get a… a… huh?” My body felt like it was vibrating. I looked at my hands. They appeared to be twitching, like I had a case of the crazies. No matter how hard I tried to hold myself, the twitching worsened. I began to shake like I was lost in a blizzard. My mind felt like fog. The blizzard started to storm in my head. This fuzz overwhelmed me. I wanted to pop open my skull and wash the crazy out. Jeez, it's like someone put a heavy load of clothes into the washing machine that was my skull! My hands, they were melting. I looked away and back at the bed. The mattress melted too. Like a big pile of old ice cream. She was still laying there. Her eyes turned red in the form of a demon. The black fur of her body grew all over. Was she turning into a werecat? I feel this buzz in the core of my body. The buzz is shaking me down. It felt like all the bones in my body turned into pudding.  
Then the buzzing stopped.  
Then it exploded in my core.   
Holy shit, this energy is wild! I can’t control it! The power is my whole being now. I jumped off my bed. It didn’t feel like I jumped off. It felt like some inner will pushed me away. The power is using my body, almost like it needed me to find something. Whatever it wanted me to be, I would be there. With a will of without, I am committed. Take me, you wild will!   
I wanted to scream, so I did. The wild at least let me do this. I screamed whooped and howled like a wolf at night. Not a wolf, something more. Something more animal, something truly real. I screamed again until I ran out of breath.  
“Easy there, kitty.” I heard a voice say. I didn’t know where it came from. I looked around and couldn’t find anyone else. The only one with me was inside. The voice had to be inside too. It wanted me to take it easy? But why is it controlling me with an extreme energy? I wanted to do something with this. Run the energy for all its worth. I gotta do something crazy.  
“I GOTTA JUMP OFF THE ROOF!”


End file.
